the new page
by danigrl08
Summary: You think you know these students, but really you dont know the half of it.


DISCLAIMER-I read those books, so now I'm gonna write what I want.

7 AM

There where soft noises coming from the hall outside of her room, Hermione sat busily working on her homework. Suddenly her mother, who had taken the day off of work so that they could spend some time with each other, burst into the room. She looked as is she where ready lo walk out of the house; she had her shoes on and everything.

"Mornin' Mum, sorry I didn't come downstairs earlier but I wanted to get some work done." Hermione said, not looking up from her work. "Are we going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we're going to the orthodontists office to get braces put on you, your father said that they would only have to be on for about a month and a half. I hope you don't have a problem with that. And we're going to go to the salon and get your hair a Perm so it's straight or at least not frizzy, aren't you exited?" Her mother was about to bubble over the top with excitement; Hermione could see that at a glance.

She sat there for a moment, thinking is it would be nice not to be teased for what her hair looked like or the slight slant of her teeth, of coarse there where spells for those things, and she could use her wand out of school now, but she wanted those things done naturally. But if her hair or teeth did need any help she would give it to them.

"Well mum, I guess this could be pretty exciting, but so we have to do it today? I have work to do."

"Yes we have to do it today, I have already made your appointments, and I don't want you poring over your books all summer. This is the time that we have to spend with each other before you go back to school, so I am going to use it, and we are going to have a lot of fun. You just get dressed and I'll go make you some break fast. What do you want?"

"Um I think I'll have some eggs and bacon, and pumpkin juice." Forgetting that she wasn't at school and couldn't get the pumpkin juice here.

"Is eggs and orange juice ok, your father finished off the bacon this last Tuesday, I haven't had a chance to go and buy more." Without anything else to be said she bounced out of the room and closed the door with a satisfying snap.

5 minutes later she walked slowly downstairs, to her mother sitting quietly at the table, with her head bowed down. She looked as if she was going to cry. She couldn't see anything to be unhappy about, it looked as if was going to be a perfectly sunny day outside.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

Jumping, her mother mumbled something about an old friend calling, and went about with finishing the half made breakfast. They left 10 minutes later with only a bit of small talk, like "How was the school year" or "Did, you get a promotion at work?" But that was as far as that went.

Because both of her parents where dentists, Hermione had the advantage of easy living and a big allowance. Their house was secluded from the other block houses, but it also took them a long time to get anywhere.

"Well, the first thing that we have to do is go to the orthodontists, your appointment is at 8:15, so we better hustle, they said that you could be there early because you are their first appointment. It's 7:45 now so we will be there at about 8o clock. Then after that we will head over to the mall to get your hair done, after that we will go to the BON or somewhere else and get some shopping done, we are going out to dinner tonight with your father, we have some news for you." Her mother certainly had forgotten about the phone call that she had gotten that morning, either that or she was putting up a pretty powerful front.

Hermione had a lot on her mind, like who had called the house that morning, and what was the big news that was so important that they had to go out to dinner for? What where Harry and Ron doing, probably sleeping, lucky boys, nobody bothered the boys in the mornings. The Dursleys had lain off of Harry this last summer because of his emotional explosion, and now the thought that he could use his wand now. Ron was not worried about owning up to his brother anymore, he had learned that the hard way, he knows that no matter haw much he succeeds his parents will still love him.

After she had gotten her braces put on and her hair was officially un-frizzy, she got out her wand and got rid of the pain in her mouth and her head, and she also made the condition of her hair permanent. Just in case anyone ever touched her hair she softened it with a silky spell, usually used on clothing but is very versatile and can be used on just about anything that you want made softer.

6 PM

"Where are we going for dinner?" Hermione asked her father, as they all packed into their family town car.

"Well we are going to this new place, it's called _Creation de' Fantasy_. It's a place where you make your own virtual reality, anywhere on the globe, if you want to eat on the planes of Africa, or at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. It doesn't matter where." Her father looked excited, but his eyes where sad and tired looking.

They entered into the restaurant and it had the look of a brook in the rainforest. They where seated in their own personal room, with a table that could seat 5 people.

"And what kind of illusion would you like to have tonight? We have anything from the inside of an Atom to the Strip in Las Vegas. Where is it, then?" The waiter was a tall hansom man; he had a high quality suit and hair that fell softly to the left side.

"I don't know about you two ladies but I'm favoring a tropical island, what do you say?" her father asked.

"Sounds great," she and her mother said at the same time.

Immediately, the room began to change shape and color, there where smells that Hermione had never smelled before. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, the sound of squawking seagull's floated towards their table. The ground under their table was replaced with a polished wood flank, and around that there was sand in every direction, and you could see the sea licking at the sand.

"Wow, this is impressive, how do you do it?" her mother was awed as she looked around the enchanted room.

"Oh, it's nothing but a bit of modern magic," there was no hint of a joke in his voice, so Hermione believed that he was a wizard along with the rest of his coworkers, "now what would you like to drink?"

"Water for me, what do you want darling?" her father inquired.

"I'll have the same, Hermione?"

"I'll have Root beer, thanks." Her parents looked at her.

"You're very welcome, here are your menus." And with that he glided out of the nonexistent door.

For the next couple of minutes they looked over the menus, Hermione chose the shrimp cocktail, her parents both chose the roasted ribs with crab sauce. After they had ordered, her mother looked to her father and said, "I think it's time to tell her, I got a phone call from your brother this morning. I'm sorry Hermione, we just couldn't tell you, until now."

"What couldn't you tell me?" she growled. She had known something was wrong all along, she had seen it in her mothers eyes all day.

"Well," her father hesitated, "I have this brother that I never told you about, and we didn't tell you about him for a reason. You see he and his wife are wizards, have been all through the generations of our family, except for me. My brother Robert and his wife Elizabeth had a child and they didn't want it subjected to the evil pureblood point of view. So he sent his child to live with us, that child was you. I am sorry that we never told you. Just today your mother called Julia and told her that they had been looking in on you all through this last school year and they think that it is an appropriate time for you to reunite with them. They will be here," he looked at his watch, "in a couple of minutes. That is why we wanted to make you look more presentable before them."

"You two where all that I had other than Harry and Ron, and I was made fun of for being a mudblood for no reason at all. How do you expect me to forgive you for all my years of torture? And now I get to meet the people who did this to me, oh happy day." Hermione has fuming, she couldn't believe that her so called parents had done this to her, lied to her for all her life.


End file.
